ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
V Jump
| editor_title = Editor-in-Chief | previous_editor = Kazuhiko Torishima | frequency = Monthly | circulation = 391,667 | category = Video Games, Children and Shōnen manga | publisher = Shueisha | company = | firstdate = 1993 | finaldate = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | website = vjump.shueisha.co.jp | issn = }} is a Japanese manga magazine, focusing on new manga as well as video games based on popular manga. The magazine's debut was in 1993 by Shueisha under the ''Jump line of magazines. History A prototype magazine called Hobby's Jump was launched in the 80s as a spin-off issue of Monthly Shōnen Jump. Hobby's Jump was announced discontinued, and a new magazine called V Jump arrived. V Jump is a video game magazine, mostly for the series Dragon Quest (artwork done by Akira Toriyama, author of Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump) and the Final Fantasy series, as well as many Shōnen manga. V Jump has also taken many series from Weekly Shōnen Jump, such as Shadow Lady created by Masakazu Katsura, which has had more success than ever in V Jump. Later on, the magazine published a sequel to the classic Weekly Jump series Dr. Slump, characters from which appeared on the cover of the first issue of V Jump, titled The Brief Return of Dr. Slump (written by Takao Koyama and illustrated by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru). After the Dr. Slump series, an adaption of the spin-off anime Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters GX called Yu-Gi-Oh! GX began serialization. The serialization of the series Yu-Gi-Oh! R has just ended as of December 21, 2007 V Jump Books V Jump Books is a line of V Jump manga and video game guides and some of the premiere editions. It mostly does guides for the series of Square Enix. It is the other publisher of Disney Books in Japan along with Kodansha since it published books and guides for the Kingdom Hearts games. Features V Jump's primary content is the information regards the video/arcade games and the card games. Therefore, there are limited numbers of manga titles have been serialized in V Jump. Most of the manga titles in V Jump are the comicalization of the animation and the video/card games. Series There are currently seven manga titles being regularly serialized in V Jump. Former series *''The Brief Return of Dr. Slump'' *''Bakuen CAMPUS Guardress'' *''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01'' *''Digimon Next'' *''Digimon Xros Wars'' *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' *''Gaist Crusher First'' *''Go! Go! Ackman'' *''Haō Taikei Ryū Knight'' *''Kinnikuman II-Sei: All Chōjin Dai Shingeki'' *''Onmyō Taisenki'' *''Shadow Lady'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! R'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal'' *''Slime MoriMori'' Circulation } | |link=no}} | rowspan="15" | |- | September 2003 to August 2004 | 149,833 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | September 2004 to August 2005 | 178,334 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | September 2005 to September 2007 | 178,334 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2007 to September 2008 | |}} | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2008 to September 2009 | |}} | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2009 to September 2010 | 391,667 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2010 to September 2011 | |}} | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2011 to September 2012 | 302,500 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2012 to September 2013 | 292,500 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2013 to September 2014 | 252,500 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2014 to September 2015 | 233,334 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2015 to September 2016 | 258,333 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2016 to September 2017 | 212,500 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2017 to September 2018 | |}} | |}} | |link=no}} |- ! September 1998 to March 2018 ! |}} ! 54,626,351 ! ( + + + + round 0}}|long=no}}) ! |} References External links * V-Jump WEB * V-Jump Books website * Shueisha Web Information official site * s-manga.net : V Jump Category:Japanese anime magazines Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Japanese video game magazines Category:Shueisha magazines Category:Magazines established in 1993 Category:1993 establishments in Japan